¿Complicados?
by DannySk
Summary: ¿De qué manera le demuestras a quien ha sido tu amor imposible, que ya creciste? Eso es algo que Edward Cullen tendrá que descubrir si quiere dejar de ser visto por Bella tan solo como el "hermanito" de su mejor amiga, ¿complicado, no?
1. Chapter 1

_Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. El fic proviene de mi loca cabeza._

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN Betas FFAD www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Este fic es muy especial para mi por que cuento además del incondicional apoyo de Saraí el de mi amiga Prisci, no sería lo mismo sin su sentido del humor ni toda esa complicidad que manejamos, asi que de la mano de las dos ¡iniciamos!**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Eddy, el hermanito de su mejor amiga, Alice, siempre le pareció el niño más tierno que Bella hubiera conocido hasta que abandonó Forks. Varios años después cuando regresa a visitar a su amiga, asombrada se encuentra con que "Eddy" ya no es ningún niño.

Isabella Swan se encargó de hacerle la vida miserable durante toda su infancia, hasta que un día, gracias a Dios, se largó a vivir a otra parte; desgraciadamente, nada bueno dura para siempre y ahora está de regreso.

¿Será que todo queda en una pelea de niños?

* * *

_**Marzo de 1995**_

—_¡Soy el pequeño Eddy y voy caminando hacia las amigas de mi hermana!_

Levantó la cara al escuchar el grito de esa niña de cabello largo y café, saludándolo con ambas manos. Las demás chicas estallaron en risas y Edward parpadeó, ruborizándose, sintiéndose confundido. Miró hacia atrás y comprobó que no hubiera otro Edward.

Nop, solo estaba él. La niña cabello café sonrió, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño, ella era extraña. Decidió ignorarla mientras continuaba su camino hasta Alice que, para su desgracia, estaba a un lado de ella.

—Ali, ya me quiero ir a casa —balbuceó con las mejillas encendidas, avergonzado por ver demasiadas niñas.

—Eddy, estoy con mis amigas… —Alice tiró de su brazo y lo condujo hacia un lado—. Vete a jugar a los _Power Rangers_ o algo.

—Yo no juego a eso —refunfuñó molesto—, olvidé mis Tortugas Ninja en casa. Ya quiero irme. —Su hermana bufó tirando exageradamente de su cabello puntiagudo.

—Está bien, Edward _chillón_ Cullen, pero si te llevo, te dejaré solo en casa, estoy muy ocupada. —El pequeño abrió los ojos como platos.

—_¡No soy un chillón y no quiero estar solo!_ —contestó una dulce voz por él. Edward se quedó boquiabierto mirando a la niña que le sonrió mientras llegaba a su lado—. Eddy es igual que Emm, par de miedosos.

Isabella, la amiga de Alice, era una niña muy linda. Su cabello largo y con ondas le recordaba a las _barbies_ de su hermana, tenía la piel igual que esas muñecas, cremosa y blanca y sus mejillas eran rosas. Era muy difícil para un niño como Edward identificar sus sentimientos. Por un lado se le hacía sumamente bonita, más bonita que su hermana y sus muñecas, tan bonita… como su mamá. Pero por otro lado, era tan molesta y se burlaba tanto de él, que lo hacía enfurecer.

—¡No soy un miedoso! —gritó, haciendo que su hermana y Bella soltaran unas carcajadas.

—Entonces juega con tus monitos o algo… o te llevaré a casa. —Miró a su hermana con odio, pero como no quería estar solo, prefirió sentarse a jugar apenas a unos metros de distancia.

—_Estoy jugando con mis monitos, es muy divertido. ¡Me encanta jugar!_ —murmuró la castaña. Edward parpadeó confundido, no entendía muy bien por qué ella hacía eso. Se encogió de hombros y continuó jugando con _Superman_ y con _Batman_—. _Ahora vuelo con mis monitos, ¡uju! ¡Cómo me divierto!_ —Alice soltó una risotada por lo que, enojado, se les quedó mirando a las dos.

—¿Me estás arremedando? —preguntó incrédulo. Miró a su hermana y luego a su amiga, esperando una respuesta. Sip, lo estaban imitando—. Quiero irme a casa —rezongó. Alice suspiró resignada, tomándolo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa.

Edward notó de reojo una sonrisa extraña en la amiga de Alice pero, intimidado, decidió enfocar su mirada en el _Batman_ que traía en la mano.

—_Diablos, Ali, estoy nervioso. En realidad le tengo miedo a los payasos y a la oscuridad_…

—Bella, por favor, no asustes más a mi hermanito, ves cómo viene y tú no estás ayudando, asustaré a Emm si sigues con esto —amonestó Alice, pero no pudo ocultar una sonrisa.

—Eso sería muy fácil, Emmett es un miedoso también, pero tienes razón… —Continuaron caminando, pero de pronto, la castaña se detuvo abruptamente jalando el brazo de Alice—. ¿Y si los presentamos? ¡Son un par de miedosos que pueden hacerse compañía! —canturreó contenta.

—¿Tú crees?

—Claro, Alice. ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes? —tarareó emocionada.

—Bueno… dejemos a Eddy en casa y luego vayamos por Emmett, a ver si quiere…

—Aunque no quiera… —murmuró más para ella antes de sonreir.

Edward no quería conocer a ningún Emmett, no le parecía buena idea tener un amigo que no lo pudiera defender, y mucho menos quería quedarse solo. Pero primero estaba su orgullo antes que aceptar que tenía miedo.

La enorme casa en la que vivían nunca le había gustado. A sus seis años, estaba seguro de que la detestaba. Era enorme, de tres pisos y tenía tantas ventanas que lo hacía sentirse observado por todos. ¿Y sí le salía un lobo? Tal vez por las noches lo observaban dormir, con sus ojos rojos y grandes colmillos, a través de los ventanales, esperando el momento en que estuviera solo para entrar a comérselo.

—¿Dónde están mamá y papá? —susurró bajito.

—Mi mamá está dando clases, Eddy, ya lo sabes, y papá tuvo que salir al hospital. Pero si tienes miedo, no te dejaré solo… —El niño se mordió el labio mirando los azules ojos de su hermana.

—_Tengo miedo, Ali. Por favor, no te vayas… _

—Bella… —volvió a regañarla—, no hables por mi hermanito, él me dirá si tiene miedo o no. ¿Tienes miedo, Eddy? —preguntó elevando una ceja, él se ruborizo sintiéndose furioso.

—¡No! Ya vete.

Edward entró corriendo a la casa y en cuanto llegó a su cuarto cerró la puerta. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos pero intentó contenerlas. Ya no iba a querer nunca a esa niña de cabello café, era mala y molesta. Se dejó caer contra la puerta y se abrazó sus pequeñitas piernas… pero en cuanto escuchó que las niñas se iban, comenzó a darle terror.

¿Por qué habría mencionado a los payasos? De pronto, empezó a escuchar ruidos extraños debajo de la cama.

.

.

.

—¡Emmett!

Isabella entró en su casa pero no escuchó ningún sonido. Tampoco había rastro de su hermano por ningún lado.

—¿No se fue con Renée? —preguntó Alice.

—No, mi mamá está en Walmart y papá está en las oficinas de la policía… ¡Emmett! —volvió a gritar, pero no hubo respuesta.

Sintiéndose un poco nerviosa, la castaña subió corriendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de su hermanito. Ya su mamá le había advertido de no dejarlo solo pero bueno, es que ese niño era muy vago y ella no quería lidiar con él todo el tiempo… Escuchó unos ruidos que provenían de su propia habitación y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza. En cuanto abrió la puerta, se arrepintió mil veces de haber dejado solo a ese condenado niño.

—¡Emmett! —rugió furiosa, pero en eso recibió un dardo en la frente—, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo con esa pistola?, ¿y por qué tienes todas mis cobijas y mi ropa así?

Su hermano había hecho una especie de casa de campaña con todas las prendas que encontró en la casa, tenía un casco amarillo y una pequeña pistola de petardos naranjas en la mano.

—¡Pensé que eras un delincuente!, como los que captura papá —afirmó en la misma pose pecho en tierra.

—Ya te he dicho que papá los encierra en la cárcel, ninguno vendrá a buscarte.

—¿Pero… y si vienen? —preguntó saliendo de su escondite. Su cabello rizado sobresalía por el casco y se había equipado con pistolas de agua y rodilleras.

—Si vienen, serás lo primero que vean si estás vestido así —murmuró dando unas palmadas sobre su casco mientras el pequeño acomodaba sus armas en su cinturón.

—¿Emm, qué te parece si te presentamos un amiguito? —Alice entró a la habitación y se agachó a la altura del niño.

—¿Cómo es ese amiguito?

—Es un pequeño como tú, bueno tal vez un poco más pequeño, y le teme a muchas cosas. Tú podrías salvarlo o contarle tus miedos, pueden ser amigos.

—¿Amigos?

Bella sonrió contenta, al parecer por fin iba a poder entretener a su hermano con alguien más. Caminaron de regreso a casa de Alice, pero conforme se iban acercando, ambas fueron palideciendo.

—¿Por qué está aquí papá? —le preguntó Emm, tirando de su mano.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, Eddy! —Alice salió corriendo hacia su casa pero no fue necesario llegar hasta la puerta. Edward estaba en los brazos de Leah, la vecina, tenía una manta azul que lo cubría y en sus pequeñas manos una taza—. ¿Pero qué pasó, Edward?

Edward miró concentrado el contenido de la taza, apretando los labios sin responderle a su hermana.

—Tenía mucho miedo, dijo que escuchó cosas y llamó a la policía. Leah le ha dado agua con azúcar para que dejara de temblar —informó el oficial Charlie Swan.

—¿Ese será mi amiguito? —preguntó Emm acercándose.

—Me alegra ver que trajeras a Emmett contigo, Bella. Sé que tienen doce y detestan cuidar de sus hermanos, pero esto es lo que pasa cuando dejan a los niños solos. —Movió los ojos en dirección de Edward que aún se acurrucaba en la manta azul—. Bueno, Alice, tuvimos que llamar a Esme para que volviera a casa, así que no tarda.

—Lo lamento, señor, no volveré a dejarlo solo…

.

.

.

Mientras regañaban a su hermana, Edward estaba temblando y se sentía rojo. Pero después de que el payaso saliera de debajo de su cama y lo asustara, había tenido que llamar a todo mundo hasta que alguien viniera a ayudarlo.

—Hola, soy Emm, ¿y tú? —Un niño con un casco amarillo y bastantes pistolas extendió la mano hacia él.

—_Y-Yo soy Eddy, tenía mucho miedo, pero tú con tus armas lograrás mantenernos a salvo, ¿verdad?_ —De nuevo esa niña contestó por él, Edward la miró enojado.

—¡No tenía miedo! —gritó furioso.

—¿Entonces, por qué llamaste a mi papá? —preguntó el niño llamado Emmett.

—Porque vi un payaso, un payaso feo, horroroso y peligroso saliendo debajo de mi cama… y quería que lo arrestaran —relató con miedo recordando la sensación, por lo que volvió a tomar de esa deliciosa agua dulce que le había dado Leah.

Emmett abrió sus ojos azules de par en par y se estremeció.

—¿Un payaso? —susurró bajito, dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

—Ay, no, lo que faltaba. Ya asustaste a Emmett —bufó Isabella en tono mortificado.

.

.

.

La pesadilla de Edward comenzó por ese entonces, y a estas alturas ya se sabía su nombre y apellido: Isabella Swan. Era increíble cómo ella podía "aparecer" en los lugares y momentos más inesperados para arremedarlo, haciéndolo sonrojar sin que él supiera reaccionar. Haciéndolo sentir siempre como un niño.

Afortunadamente nunca lo hizo vestida de payaso, de lo contrario, le habría provocado un terrible infarto al pequeño Eddy.

—_Mami, me raspé mi rodillita y me arde, ¿me ayudas a levantarme? Es que todavía no sé andar en bicicleta sin rueditas._

Edward estaba a punto de gritar en dirección de la puerta de su casa, pero cerró la boca al escuchar _su_ voz. Contuvo la lágrima que estaba formándose en su ojo y se giró para encontrarse con la amiga de su hermana llegando al mismo tiempo que él.

Desde luego, el primer impulso de Eddy había sido gritarle a su mamá al caerse de la bicicleta cuando llegó a su casa, pero luego de escuchar a la niña, se armó de valor y decidió no hacerlo. Aunque la rodilla le ardía montones y traía sangre en el pantalón y un gran agujero que daba fe de una fuerte caída.

—Sí sé andar en bicicleta… —aclaró a la castaña con el ceño fruncido mientras ella mantenía su sonrisa en alto.

.

.

.

_**Agosto del 2000**_

—¿Bella se va a casar?… —preguntó Alice con una sonrisa arrogante. Sabía bien lo que la castaña detestaba que preguntara eso. Después de que sus padres se divorciaran, Isabella juró que nunca se iba a casar.

Molesta pero curiosa, observó cómo Alice y Angela sostenían seis lápices de colores, uno en forma horizontal y dos en forma vertical, los juntaron haciendo una especie de cuadro y solo Dios sabría qué significaba eso… y bueno, Alice quizás.

Los colores se movieron juntos hacia la izquierda, haciéndola fruncir el ceño.

—¿Eso qué significa? —interrogó la castaña.

—Eso es un sí, para la derecha será que no —murmuró Angela.

—¿Y ese hombre es alto? —indagó la castaña curiosa. Los colores se movieron hacia la izquierda de nuevo—. ¿Es apuesto? —Otro movimiento a la izquierda—. ¿Vive en Londres? —_Por favor, di que sí… _lo colores se movieron a la derecha.

—Creo que no, amiga —comentó Alice.

—Chicas… no deberíamos estar jugando a esto, me da miedo preguntar el futuro, eso solo debe conocerlo Dios y así. —Angela, quien había estado totalmente callada hasta ese momento, parecía muy nerviosa mirando la torrencial lluvia por la ventana.

—Angie, son solo bromas de Alice, ¿verdad?

—¿Crees que todo lo que hemos visto hasta éste momento han sido bromas? —preguntó molesta la susodicha.

—Por supuesto que son bromas, tú mueves los colores —afirmó Bella.

—Ahora verás… —Se acomodó centrándose en los colores—. Danos una prueba de que eres real —pidió su amiga malhumorada.

Pasaron un par de tensos minutos en los que solo podían oír el golpeteo de la lluvia contra los enormes cristales de la casa de los Cullen, nada de manifestaciones. Bella estaba a punto de hacer un comentario burlón, cuando en la parte de arriba se escuchó caer algo con fuerza seguido de un trueno que sacudió la casa.

—¡Puta madre! —gritaron todas al unísono, tomando sus mochilas de la escuela y saliendo disparadas sin importar la lluvia torrencial.

.

.

.

—¿Estás seguro de que esto es buena idea, Emm? —cuestionó el cobrizo sintiéndose un poco nervioso.

—Claro, ¿no quieres ver bragas?

—Sí quiero, pero no las de mi hermana… _¡qué asco!_

—No veremos las de Alice ni las de Belly, solo las de esa niña, Angela.

—Pero… mamá dice que no debemos hacer esto. Además, no sabemos en dónde están. —Emmett le golpeó en el hombro con demasiada fuerza.

—Ya no somos niños, solo cállate y… —El ruido que hicieron las chicas al llegar a casa los hizo guardar silencio. Emm le hizo señas a Eddy para que no se moviera.

Pronto se escucharon pasos subir a toda velocidad y la primera, y única, en entrar fue… _Isabella_. Venía mojada por la lluvia, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas como si hubiera estado corriendo y su cabello largo y rizado caía húmedo por su espalda.

—Diablos, _no_ la veas —cuchicheó Emmett, pegándole en la cara en un intento por taparle los ojos.

El cobrizo, sin embargo, aún podía ver con el ojo derecho, por lo que pudo apreciar cuando la chica se quitó la blusa, dejando ver un diminuto sostén azul. Sus pechos bamboleaban mientras saltaba intentando salir de los vaqueros, cuando finalmente se los quitó, quedó en una especie de hilo, eso de ninguna manera podían ser bragas y, por primera vez en sus once años, Edward tuvo una erección.

—¡Mierda! —gritó su amigo.

—¡Mierda! —chilló Isabella, llevándose una mano al pecho—. ¿Qué rayos están haciendo aquí? ¡Oh, por Dios! Maldito juego el de Alice, me tiene demasiado sugestionada. —Corrió como histérica hacia el baño—. ¡Alice! —rugió desde su escondite.

—Te lo dije, te dije que no debíamos escondernos aquí, Emm. Ahora mi hermana…

—¡Edward Anthony Cullen! ¿Se puede saber qué diablos estás haciendo oculto ahí? —regañó Alice.

—_Estaba viéndole el culo a tu amiga…_ —canturreó Bella, quien ahora llevaba una bata. El cobrizo cerró los ojos al tiempo que se ruborizaba, odiando, como siempre, que ella pareciera leerle la mente.

—¡Asquerosa! —gritó Emmett tapándose los oídos, Bella lo miró enfurecida.

—Tú, maldito pervertido… ¿Qué no se supone que vives con papá? Iré cuando estés descuidado y entraré a verte cuando te estés bañando. Me las pagarás, pequeño renacuajo asqueroso…

—Edward, no puedo creerlo —se quejaba Alice.

—_¿Por qué, Ali? Sabes que siempre he sido un poco raro y me gusta espiar a tus amigas cuando se están desnudando._

Edward normalmente habría fruncido el ceño al ver a Bella arremedándolo, pero ésta vez no dijo nada.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —Renée entró ante tanto alboroto.

—Pasa que estos pervertidos estaban debajo de la cama, mamá —delató apuntándolos.

—¡Emmett Swan! Cada vez estás peor, ahora sí le pediré a tu papá que te lleve a la cárcel como un delincuente…

—No, mamá. ¿Qué tal que entre tantos degenerados se vuelve peor?

Mientras regañaban a su mejor amigo, incluso mientras Alice lo sermoneaba, Edward no podía salir del estupor en el que se encontraba. El cuerpo de Isabella Swan se quedaría grabado por siempre jamás en su memoria, sus pupilas jamás volverían a mirar igual a ninguna chica.

Había visto mujeres desnudas en revistas, esas que normalmente conseguía con Emmett pagándoles a otros niños del colegio, había visto algunas en un canal en la televisión sin que sus padres lo supieran, pero ella… ella era preciosa. La odiaba porque aun teniendo diecisiete seguía arremedándolo siempre, pero… no podía negar que era preciosa.

.

.

.

_**Enero del 2006**_

—No llores, Alice, ¿acaso no era éste nuestro sueño? —preguntó, intentando controlar el llanto amargo de su mejor amiga.

—S-Sí —sorbió su nariz—, sí que lo es, pero Bells, ¿qué voy hacer sin ti?

—Podrás disfrutar de Jasper, odio ser la que hace mal tercio en su relación.

—Eso no es cierto, sabes que no es cierto, él también te quiere…

—Pero lejos. —Se rió tratando de ponerle un poco de humor a la situación.

Después de años buscando intercambios estudiantiles, de solicitar becas al extranjero, finalmente le habían hablado del _Imperial College _en Londres, y pronto comenzaría con su especialidad en Literatura. A sus veintitrés años, era lo que Isabella más deseaba en el mundo.

Sentía que su vida se estaba desperdiciando en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, además, cada día podía ocultar menos la depresión que la estaba embargando. Hacía ya años que su mamá se había cansado de que su papá no llegara a dormir por sus rondas nocturnas, y las peleas entre ellos los habían llevado al divorcio, debería haberlo superado a estas alturas, pues ya habían transcurrido años, pero no podía.

Emmett tampoco se había tomado para nada bien eso, había culpado a su mamá diciendo que no comprendía el trabajo de su papá, que no todos tenían un trabajo tan sencillo en una tienda de autoservicio como ella, y había decidido mudarse con él, siempre había sido más apegado a Charlie.

Para Bella fue un golpe muy duro, amaba a su hermano y al estar separados él se había vuelto muy rebelde, estaba en plena pubertad y era insoportable. Gracias a Dios, Alice siempre estuvo para ella, como amiga, como paño de lágrimas… pero, ¿a quién engañaba? Desde que era novia de Jasper la había dejado de frecuentar mucho y no podía culparla.

El rubio Jasper Whitlock tenía un tono sureño encantador, había sido su compañero de universidad y su amiga se enamoró apenas verlo entrar al salón, dijo que era su destino. Alice, como siempre, diciendo cosas raras de ese estilo, había dicho que podía presentir cosas y la llegada de Jasper era la prueba. La castaña se hubiera reído, sin embargo, llevaban juntos cinco largos años hasta hoy… así que quizás sí podía presentir cosas después de todo.

De hecho, hasta su mamá estaba rehaciendo su vida al lado de su compañero de Walmart, Phil Dwyer. En conclusión, la única estancada y amargada… era ella.

Así que ese pase a Londres sería, sin duda, su boleto de salida de semejante infierno.

—Voy a conocer a un hombre apuesto con acento inglés, me casaré y tendré miles de hijos.

—Ambas sabemos que no te vas a casar —aseguró Alice limpiando sus lágrimas y sonriendo ligeramente.

—¿Lo viste en tus sueños? —La pelinegra sacudió la cabeza.

—No, me refiero a que no con un inglés, al menos. —Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Entonces, con quién?

—No lo sé, es raro… cada vez que pienso en ese _alguien_ tuyo, veo todo negro.

—Estás loca, amiga, ya deja las drogas…

—Lo digo en serio, Bella.

—¿O será que ese alguien piensa vendarme los ojos y por eso ves negro?

—No seas tonta.

—¿Yo? La única que alucina aquí eres tú. Seguro encontraré a alguien, y si usa traje negro, trae un auto negro o me cubre los ojos con una corbata negra, te aseguro que seré tu esclava de por vida.

—Tú lo has dicho —aceptó Alice sonriendo—. Pero por alguna razón siento que tu destino es aquí, quédate amiga…

—¡Eres una chantajista, Alice! —Sonrió estrechándola—. Ya no podremos ser las lesbianas felices porque decidiste meter a Jasper en nuestro camino, y no quiero que digan que tenemos un triángulo amoroso. Eso no lo soportaría —agregó colocándose la mano en el pecho dramáticamente.

—Te voy a extrañar, Bells. ¿Puedo hacerte una fiesta de despedida?

—Ya sabía yo que solo estabas buscando un pretexto…

—¿Puedo? —la interrumpió—, será en mi casa, mis papás también querrán despedirse de ti. ¿Vamos, sí?

.

.

.

—Estás más flaco que un puto fideo —indicó Emmett viéndolo con la cabeza ladeada. En uno de sus brazos llevaba un casco y las hombreras lo hacían verse enorme.

En ese momento, Edward agradeció conocer a su amigo de toda la vida si no, ya estaría metido en algún contenedor de la basura seguramente por el mismo mariscal de campo del equipo de Forks, el cual resultaba ser Emmett.

—Prefiero parecer un fideo que un marica con esas mallas tan ajustadas —comentó apuntándole con su lapicero.

—¿Y qué dices de mis músculos? ¿Te parecen inútiles? —preguntó, moviendo sus bíceps exageradamente de un lado a otro.

—No necesito lucir todas esas bolas para parecer un hombre.

—No. Lo que necesitas son bolas, creo que te las tragaste y pareces una jodida niña. —Edward rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres, Emmett? ¿No deberías estarte tirando a medio instituto en estos momentos?

—Ya me tiré a unas cuantas porristas antes de venir a éste lugar.

—Se llama biblioteca.

—Y tú al parecer te llamas ratón. —El cobrizo lo miró a través de sus gafas antes de empujarlas ligeramente por el puente de su nariz.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Emm suspiró al tiempo que se dejaba caer enfrente de él sobre una silla.

—Belly se va.

—¿A dónde? —cuestionó interesado, hacía mucho que no escuchaba de ella –gracias a Dios– de hecho, desde que los Swan se habían separado.

Algunas veces se había enterado de algo sobre ella, pero era superficial y esporádico. Lo cierto es que incluso en alguna ocasión llegó a sentirse raro por no escuchar que alguien lo arremedara. Nunca se lo dijo a nadie.

—A Londres.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—No lo sé, pero la despedida es en tu casa.

Edward abrió los ojos como platos, tenía sin ver a la fastidiosa hermana de Emmett desde lo que parecía una eternidad y un escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba abajo. De la nada, la imagen de aquella adolescente semidesnuda se coló a su mente.

Dios, hacía más de seis años de eso y lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, era un puto pervertido.

¿Qué diría al verlo? ¿Lo recordaría siquiera? No que le interesara lo que ella pudiera decir de él, claro que no, para ella tan solo era "el hermanito de Alice", pero digamos que cuando tienes diecisiete, no estás precisamente en tu mejor momento…

Salvo que Emmett estaba en su mejor momento, y algún otro compañero del colegio... bueno ya, el único que no estaba en su mejor versión era Edward.

Tal como había dicho Emm, era un fideo largo y paliducho, con unos lentes de fondo de botella y marco de pasta, los cuales al menos le permitían ver a los demás, ya que era un ciego literalmente, tenía acné debajo de la barbilla, en la nariz, en la frente y no importaba cuántas cremas le pusiera Alice con la intención de combatir "su zona T" simplemente seguían apareciendo.

Su cabello era un jodido desastre y como no había manera de aplacarlo, lo dejó crecer, de forma que ahora parecía un casco a su alrededor, su ropa le quedaba algo grande pero la prefería así a que se le notara más lo flaco y… está bien, definitivamente no era su mejor versión.

—Supongo que es idea de Alice —se las arregló para decir, saliendo del estupor de su propia imagen.

—Sí, ¿estarás allá, verdad?

—Allá vivo.

—No por eso… —Emmett se removió incómodo en la silla—. ¿Por qué nos alejamos tanto, Eddy?

—Continuaremos alejados mientras sigas llamándome así.

—Bueno, tu aspecto no da para más… —murmuró guiñándole un ojo el cual respondió con una mirada en blanco—, me refiero a nuestra amistad.

—Creo que todo empezó al entrar a la preparatoria, descubriste que eras mejor que todos y te alejaste. —Sí, sonaba resentido, y el hecho de que estuviera apuntando su casco solo era prueba de ello. Genial, ¿además del acné lo estarían invadiendo las hormonas?

—Estaba enojado. Nunca quise que me hicieran elegir dónde vivir, me enojé con mamá por separarse de mi papá, con Belly por preferir a mamá, contigo por… —Se quedó callado mirando hacia sus manos.

—¿Por no destruir las cosas junto contigo?

—Lo lamento —susurró, sus ojos llenos de pesar.

—Te perdono con una condición.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó elevando una ceja.

—Quiero estar contigo en americano.

.

.

.

Como una futura escritora, Bella se sentía fuera de lugar.

No es que todos los escritores fueran emos o relegados, simplemente que se distraía con más facilidad, se volvían antisociales por naturaleza. O quizás solo era distraída… bueno, el caso es que no le apetecía estar en su propia fiesta de despedida.

Por un lado no le hablaba a todos los compañeros de la universidad que Alice tan amablemente había invitado, luego estaba la incomodidad que se generó en cuanto Charlie y Renée se vieron, qué decir de la cara de su hermano que parecía que habían atropellado a su perro… Suspirando, pensó en salir a tomar el aire cuando se topó con una lanza.

—¡Mierda! —siseó sobándose la cabeza.

—L-Lo siento, yo… no te había visto. —Bella se asustó al escuchar a la lanza hablar…

—¿Eddy? —preguntó incrédula al verlo.

—Soy _Edward,_ sí. ¿Cómo estás, Isabella?

—¡Por Dios! Estás tan alto… —lo miró de arriba abajo haciéndolo ruborizar—, y estás todo lleno de ácne, te ves todo lindo y así…

¿Lindo? Lindo era como decir que había visto la foto de un gatito levantando la patita, más bien se veía… _raro._

—Gracias, tú también… te ves bien —casi escupió. La castaña elevó una ceja ante su tono.

—¿Sólo bien, Eddy? Alice me contó de tu "problema".

—¿Q-Qué problema? —balbuceó enrojeciendo.

—La erección que tuviste al verme hace seis años, esperaba que me vieras como algo "más que bien".

_Garrocha_, es decir, Edward se ruborizó a grados insospechados, sintió cómo poco a poco se iban formando algunas gotas de sudor en su frente, e incluso comenzó a ahogarse, y eso que no estaba tomando nada.

—Bella, te estaba buscando, pero… —Alice apareció a su lado y comenzó a golpear al cobrizo en la espalda—. Eddy no sabía que estabas aquí, ¿qué ocurrió?

—_Me atraganté al verle las bubis a tu amiga…_

—¡No fue eso! Es decir, yo no las estaba viendo. No porque no se noten, es decir, yo… tan solo… —El rubor lo cubrió como un manto y por un momento la castaña pensó que iba a explotar—. Yo… s-simplemente tragué mal, es todo —tosió.

—Belly, te estaba buscando porque… ¡Jasper llegó con las bebidas! Es hora de divertirnos —canturreó su amiga—. Eddy, recuerda que tú solo puedes tomar poquito, no quiero que te vaya a dar hiperactividad otra vez y corras como loco.

—¿Corre como loco? —indagó Bella con una sonrisa.

—El otro día bebió sabrá Dios qué junto con Emmett, y después de eso, estuvo corriendo por el bosque durante horas. Jasper tuvo que taclearlo y traerlo de vuelta ya que tu hermano solo estaba sirviendo para dos cosas: para reírse y para nada.

—¿Con que mucha adrenalina, Eddy?

—No veo la hora en la que parta tu avión. —El cobrizo se dio la media vuelta y salió de ahí dando grandes zancadas con esas piernas delgadas como un popote.

—Pubertos —explicó Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ni que lo digas. —Bella le dio la razón y después de eso acompañó a su amiga a la estancia. Su mamá fue la primera en salir a su encuentro.

—Princesa de mi vida, estoy orgullosa de ti. Sabes que te amo y que te irá muy bien en Londres… Quisiera seguir aquí, pero si Charlie vuelve a apuntar disimuladamente a Phil con esa arma, yo…

—Está bien mamá, ve con Dios —respondió con sarcasmo, pero cuando vio a su papá limpiando _casualmente_ el arma, pensó que tenía razón en irse.

—Espero que me mandes aunque sea un puto _whats_ —gruñó Emmett a su lado.

—Mi pequeño osito, te mandaré los whatsapp a la hora de Londres tan solo para despertarte —tarareó abrazándolo—. Mierda, Emm, ¿por qué estás tomando esteroides? ¿Son los qué te tienen todo sensible?

—Eres tan graciosa, hermana. —Rodó los ojos pero luego la elevó en brazos robándole una sonrisa cómplice a su padre—. Te voy a extrañar, Belly.

—Y yo a ti, Emm, muchísimo… —Mientras era triturada por el abrazo de su hermano pudo ver que Edward estaba en una esquina de la casa, casi en un rincón oscuro observándolos como un psicópata_—. ¡Wow! En serio estás como una diosa, no te lo dije de inmediato porque me dejaste babeando, pero desde aquí te veo mejor _—mencionó para molestarlo.

.

.

.

Edward sacudió su cabeza, ¿de verdad iban a seguir con eso? ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué tenían?, ¿doce años?

—Yo…Yo… —comenzó a tartamudear.

De repente su traidora mente volvió años atrás a la habitación de la chica, volvió a verla semidesnuda tras quitarse la ropa mojada, e imaginó qué color de ropa interior estaría usando en ese momento. Decidió detener el ferrocarril de sus pensamientos y salió disparado hacia su habitación.

En cuanto llegó, se lanzó hacia la cama y comenzó a aventar la pequeña pelota anti estrés que tenía, hacia el aire ¿Por qué esa… chica, tenía que ser tan molesta? ¿Por qué lo atormentaba, lo torturaba y lo avergonzaba cada vez? Un fuerte golpe en la puerta hizo que se desconcentrara y la pelota le cayera en la cabeza.

—¡Edward!... ¡Edward! —Un golpe en la puerta seguido del enorme cuerpo de su amigo entró a la habitación—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —declaró al pensar que Emmett lo molería a golpes si se enteraba que fantaseaba con su hermana en ropa interior desde hace años.

—No le hagas caso a mi hermana, por cierto, vamos a tomar algo y a buscar a unas chiquitas.

—¿Chiquitas? Emmett, ¿así piensas dirigirte a ellas?

—Claro. Ventajas de mi complexión. —Le guiñó el ojo dándole a entender que prácticamente podría llamar a media población "chiquita" sin mentir—. Levántate ya, Eddy, las bebidas están en su apogeo, ¿y tú estás jugando como un puto emo encerrado en tu cuarto?

—Ya sabes que no quiero volver a beber.

—Te prometo que te diré cuáles son las que tienen Red Bull, no volverá a pasarte.

—Eso dijiste la otra vez, que todo estaba bien y mi corazón por poco me abandona.

—Sé que corriste como loco por horas, pero fue culpa de ese estúpido sabor. Lo tengo controlado, ¿vamos?

Edward no quería bajar, de verdad que no. Pero cuando menos pensó, Emmett lo llevaba casi a rastras. Trató de no inmiscuirse mucho y aceptó un vaso con cerveza, nada de sabores dulzones para él. Además, tenía que volverse más "hombrecito" como había dicho Carlisle, su papá…

—_Edward, tenemos que hablar. —Su papá empujó sus lentes por el puente de su nariz antes de invitarlo a su despacho con la mirada._

_El cobrizo se mordió el labio, estaba nervioso mientras tiraba de las mangas de su suéter para cubrirse las manos. ¿Qué habría hecho mal para que su papá lo citara? _

—_¿Q-Qué?... —Tosió en un intento para aclarar su temblorosa voz—. ¿Qué pasa, papá?_

—_Sabes que soy una persona de mente abierta, ¿verdad, hijo? —Sus ojos azules siguieron a sus manos mientras tiraba aún más de las mangas de su suéter._

—_Sí, claro._

—_¿Y tú confías en mí, cierto?_

—_¿Exactamente qué quieres saber, papá? —preguntó sonando un poco fastidiado, pero no había cosa que le molestara más que los rodeos._

_Su papá se quedó callado por un momento, cruzando y descruzando las manos. Se pasó un par de veces las manos por su cabello rubio, hasta que con un suspiro entrecortado lo miró, sus ojos se veían determinados._

—_¿Eres gay? —preguntó directo._

_Edward boqueó un par de veces sin ser capaz de articular palabra y cuando lo hizo, su voz sonó desafinada, como un graznido producto del cambio de voz por el que estaba pasando._

—_No. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?_

—_¿Por qué no perteneces a ningún equipo en la escuela?_

—_Estoy en el club de lectura. Pero eso qué…_

—_¿Algo de deportes? _

—_No tengo el físico para eso._

—_¿No tiene nada que ver con…?_

—_¿Con…? —Lo instó a terminar su pregunta._

—_Con las duchas._

—_¡Papá!_

—_Tampoco vas a muchas fiestas con tus amigos._

—_No._

—_Ahí podrías conocer chicas._

—_Lo sé._

—_¿Por qué tiras de las mangas de tu suéter?_

—_Me gusta Enrique Iglesias… —Su papá estrechó los ojos— ¡Cómo canta! Solo cómo canta… —dijo de nuevo con su voz descontrolada, primero aguda, luego grave y nuevamente aguda en instantes._

—_¿Y entonces, te gustan las chicas? —Solo una, solo tenía ojos para una._

—_No, es decir sí… papá, me pones nervioso._

—_¿Por qué dijiste que no primero? ¿Por qué te pongo nervioso?_

—_Porque me siento en la Inquisición._

—_¿Y de las chicas?_

—_¡Porque solo me gusta una mujer! —gritó exasperado._

—_¿Y quién es?_

—_Es Bell… —Se llevó las manos a la boca. _

—_¿Ibas a decir Bella? ¿Bella… Swan? —Edward bajó la mirada, se sentía increíblemente transparente y no quería que su papá siguiera con su cuestionario—. Hijo, pero esa jovencita es mucho mayor que tú, tiene la edad de Alice…_

—_Solo iba a decir que era bonita. ¿Ya me puedo ir o quieres que te aclare algo más? —Se levantó odiando el rubor en sus mejillas._

—_Ya, hijo y lo siento. —Edward se dio la media vuelta, no sin antes escuchar a su papá decir—: ¡Dijo que no lo es, Esme! Y creo que está enamorado de Bella Swan… —Hubo una pausa—. Sí, es raro, pero bueno…_

Por supuesto, Edward seguía tomando, era parte del "ir a más fiestas con sus amigos y conocer chicas" que su papá le había dicho, pero aún no se sentía del todo borracho. El "poco" alcohol en su sistema le había dado ánimos para plantearse la idea de tratar de ligarse a alguna de las amigas de su hermana, aunque fueran mayores que él; sin embargo, seguía pensándolo sin moverse de su lugar.

Cada vez que veía a una chica, su mirada giraba en otra dirección tratando de ubicar a la castaña amiga de Alice. Era evidente su incapacidad de reclamarle a Bella por arremedarlo y burlarse de él, pero no estaba dispuesto a quedarse toda la noche como un mueble de la casa.

Suspiró mirando a su amigo que coqueteaba con todo lo que respirara. Enderezó la espalda y sacó el pecho, le demostraría a todos, incluyéndose a sí mismo, que no estaba enamorado de esa fastidiosa mujer y que incluso podía tratarla como a todo mundo.

.

.

.

—_Ali, estoy borracho y quiero besar a una de tus amigas._

Edward giró su cuerpo tropezando con sus propios pies al escucharla. Bella ser rio de lo torpe que era, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte del chico.

—Bella, mi hermano no va a besar a ninguna de mis amigas. Es muy pequeño —replicó Alice, tomando a Edward del brazo para dirigirlo hacia el sillón.

—_Ya no soy un niño, Ali._ —Una vez más, Bella ganó a responder arremedándolo ante un intento de puchero por parte de Edward.

—¡Oh! Ahí está Emm…, espero que los dos encuentren otras formas de entretenerse sin involucrar más alcohol o a nuestras amigas semidesnudas —declaró Bella haciendo –sin querer– clara referencia a aquel episodio que había quedado grabado en la memoria de Edward.

—Sin chicas y alcohol no hay diversión —manifestó Emmett risueño tirando del brazo a su amigo con la intención de llevarlo a otra parte—. Vamos, Eddy, ¿por qué no te mueves?

Bella elevó una ceja al ver al cobrizo mirándola fijamente, parecía que sus orbes normalmente verdes, estuvieran oscurecidas. Había bebido bastante y por primera vez en la vida no se veía ruborizado sino más bien molesto.

—¿Por qué no lo dejas aquí, Emm? Esa chica rubia de allá parece comerte con la mirada —murmuró. Su hermano soltó a Edward para ir con la chica, casi de forma automática, y Edward cayó torpemente hacia el sillón donde ahora estaba ella—. Ahora sí, niño bonito, ¿por qué te estás portando mal? —canturreó, empujando el cabello que le caía por la cara.

—Deja de llamarme niño.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo quieres que te llame, _Eddy_?

—Edward, solo Edward —contestó, mirándole los pechos. Bella sonrió tomando su mentón.

—¿Estás todo hormonal, o no? _Edward… _—arrastró su nombre de forma seductora, regodeándose en la mirada cargada de excitación que le devolvió cuando dejó de mirarle las bubis.

Y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, pudo ver más que solo un adolescente. Él le regaló una perezosa sonrisa torcida, que por alguna razón le pareció de lo más sensual… Y bueno, ¿qué rayos le pasaba?, ¿por qué estaba haciéndole esto a un niño? Por Dios, si era de la edad de Emmett, ¡eso la convertía en una mujer pedófila!

—Tú tienes la culpa —aseguró tocándole la punta de la nariz, y por una milésima de fracción una corriente la recorrió.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó inconscientemente, acercándose más a él.

Pero Edward no respondió… simplemente la besó.

_O eso intentó._

* * *

**Como siempre chicas, mil gracias por acompañarme en otra locura esta vez nos vamos con una ****_olderella_ con un toque de humor. ¿Me dicen que les pareció?**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad.**_

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. El fic proviene de mi loca cabeza. _**

**__****Las espero en el grupo: ****www. facebook groups/ eraseunavez. dannysk (recuerden, sin espacios o en mi perfil pueden ir directamente al link)**

_**Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN (Betas FFAD) www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction** _

_Mil gracias nena como siempre por betearme y luego yo tardarme años en darme cuenta de que ya me habías mandado el capi, eres tan paciente! te amodoro. _

_Pichi, mil gracias por ayudarme con la historia y luego con las correcciones, ya sabes mis "reborujos" y luego dejo todo hecho un desastre pero aquí estás para corregirme y ayudarme :)_

* * *

Y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, pudo ver más que solo un adolescente. Él le regaló una perezosa sonrisa torcida, que por alguna razón le pareció de lo más sensual… Y bueno, ¿qué rayos le pasaba?, ¿por qué estaba haciéndole esto a un niño? Por Dios, si era de la edad de Emmett, ¡eso la convertía en una mujer pedófila!

_—Tú tienes la culpa —_aseguró tocándole la punta de la nariz, y por una milésima de fracción una corriente la recorrió.

_—¿Por qué yo?_ —preguntó inconscientemente, acercándose más a él.

Pero Edward no respondió… simplemente la besó.

_O eso intentó._

* * *

**_"Nunca se ha logrado nada sin entusiasmo"_**

_**-Emerson.**_

**Febrero, 2006.**

**9:42 am**

Edward miró, por octava vez en una hora, el reloj viejo y desgastado que se encontraba en la esquina del salón y se preguntó si era por eso que los minutos no avanzaban. Ignorando a toda la clase a su alrededor, suspiró y se hundió en su lugar deseando, como todos los días, desaparecer.

Un mes había pasado desde la última vez que la había visto y todavía era hora en que no podía superarla, no era como si en un mes se borraran un montón de cosas, pero al menos esperaba que con el tiempo llegara la paz. Sin embargo, no parecía que fuera a pasar en un futuro cercano.

Su mente estaba consumida con pensamientos de amor y lujuria, y no había una jodida mierda que pudiera hacer al respecto. Sus labios hormigueaban ante el recuerdo pero al menos, ya podía controlar más a su estúpida mano que corría a tocar sus labios cada vez que evocaba ese beso:

_Edward tenía los labios firmemente presionados sobre esa boca tentadora y carnosa sin saber muy bien qué estaba haciendo, cuando de pronto sintió que tiraron con fuerza de su labio inferior, para después mordisquearlo juguetonamente. El escalofrío que lo recorrió fue como una descarga eléctrica, sacudió su cuerpo y no pudo evitar que un leve quejido abandonara su garganta. Desde luego, esto no era lo que esperaba, él había imaginado sí un poco de lengua entre ambos, quizás otras cosillas pero ¿una mordida? ¿por qué Bella se lo quería comer? ¿le habrían quedado restos de las papitas que estaba comiendo?¿tendría que morderla de vuelta?_

_Porque, Dios lo perdonara, tenía miedo pero haría cualquier cosa extraña que a ella le gustara. Nunca había besado a nadie y su inexperiencia lo estaba congelando. ¿Acaso así era esto? No podía seguir pensando todo eso mientras daba su primer beso, así que, sin pensarlo más, la mordió de vuelta. Bella gimió en su boca y no supo cómo interpretar eso, ¿sería bueno o malo? Sus preguntas fueron respondidas inmediatamente._

—_Ouu... ¿por qué hiciste eso? —Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras se tocaba el labio inferior._

—_Yo… tan solo… yo… quería aprender. —Por Dios, ya sentía los colores en la cara y bajando por su cuello, había sido tan tonto._

—_¿A morder? —preguntó sobándose el labio inferior. Edward se ruborizó aún más sacudiendo la cabeza lo que la hizo sonreír—. No te preocupes, lo harás, aprenderás a besar pero no mordiendo... ni conmigo._

_Inmediatamente el cobrizo se tensó. ¿Cómo que no con ella? No podía estar hablando en serio, con tan solo un beso supo que se pertenecían, se la imaginó viviendo en una casa enorme con niños y un perro, se la imaginó además, embarazada de su tercer hijo que venía en camino, él llegaría cansado del trabajo y al verla olvidaría el estrés. Definitivamente Bella debió sentirlo, debió sentir esa conexión._

—_¿Por qué no? —preguntó incrédulo._

—_No soy para ti. —Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia._

—_¿Porque no lo hice bien?_

—_Eddy no me hagas sentir como una pedófila —comentó nerviosa jugando con un mechón de su larga cabellera, y Edward frunció el ceño._

—_¿Es por la edad?_

—_Bueno, yo… podrías ser mi hermanito, sí; además, eres el hermano de Alice. Debes estar confundido, estás bebido. Estoy segura de que encontrarás a otra niña y podrás practicar todo lo que quieras, recordarás esto como algo bonito, nada más._

_¿Otra niña? ¿Le había dicho niño? Edward la miró con la boca literalmente abierta, todavía no encontraba palabras suficientes para decirle cuando Alice gritó:_

—_¡Bella ven a cortar el pastel!_

_Y así, sin otra palabra, ella le guiñó el ojo, le sopló un beso con la mano y desapareció de su vista… y de su vida, para siempre._

Edward mordió su labio, ¿por qué seguía pensando en eso? ¿o en ella? Era un masoquista consumado, esos pensamientos no tenían nada de romántico ni de lujurioso por ningún lado, de hecho eran hasta vergonzosos y devastadores. ¿Entonces, por qué se empeñaba en evocarlos?

Además, lejos de ser un "recuerdo bonito" como ella lo había llamado, era algo que de algún modo lo atormentaba y lo perseguía por las noches. Apenas cerraba los ojos y se encontraba soñando con ella, besándola. Todo iba bien hasta que ella lo mordía, a veces en su sueño él se desangraba por semejante mordida, a veces amanecía más duro que una roca cuando las mordidas que Bella le daba continuaban por su cuello, luego su pecho y su larga cabellera rizada seguía descendiendo. A veces se imaginaba que era un niño y ella toda una mujer, una inalcanzable.

Siempre era lo mismo. No entendía mucho lo que pasaba, bueno, no entendía nada. Sabía que le hubiera gustado morder de nuevo a Bella, y también besarla, con todo y que pensaba que había sido un desastre en ambas cosas, pero fuera de eso, no podía distinguir cuáles eran sus emociones respecto a ella… No que tuviera importancia, puesto que Bella ya se había ido,_ para siempre_. Así que esto sería, al menos para ella, como si nunca hubiese pasado.

—¿Ese abrigo es de Carlisle? —preguntó Emmett golpeándole en el hombro demasiado fuerte, asustándolo y haciéndolo gritar, sonando para nada masculino. Un par de chicas se soltaron riendo haciendo que se ruborizara._ Genial._

—No es un abrigo, es una chamarra. Y no, no es de Carlisle —respondió seco mientras se sobaba el golpe.

—Parece una manta, con cuadros y todo. Oh, ya sé, ¡es de tu abuelo!

—Esta chamarra me mantiene muy caliente, no me importa que pienses que es de mi abuelo, de mi padre o de mi bisabuelo muerto, deberías tenerle más respeto.

—¿Entonces sí es de tu bisabuelo? Con razón hasta huele raro —se soltó riendo escandalosamente haciendo que las chicas lo miraran con algo así como ¿anhelo?

—Basta Emmett, ¿qué quieres? —preguntó al tiempo que miraba sus ridículas hombreras, deseando tener el ancho de su cuerpo... no en el sentido gay, _no,_ tan solo deseaba ese cuerpo… o sea, deseaba tener esa musculatura él, no que deseara a Emmett.

_Mierda. _

—Ayudarte, eso es lo que quiero.

—¿A comprar un abrigo? —preguntó tratando de tomar el hilo de sus pensamientos. Emmett lo miró de nuevo, sin quitar esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro que le marcaba los hoyuelos.

—Buena idea, pero ¿qué te parece si empezamos primero con lo de americano?

—¿De verdad? —La mirada de Edward se iluminó de pronto ilusionado—. ¿Ahora?

—Supongo que podría hacerlo en diez años, pero para entonces te parecerás aún más a tu bisabuelo muerto que ahora —bromeó dándole una ligera palmada en el hombro, la cual le tronó un par de huesos—. Vamos… pero quítate eso —señaló su chamarra con cierto recelo.

—No voy a congelarme sólo porque tienes un arranque de modelo en pasarela. Además, esto es un clásico y es funcional.

—¿Congelarte? Ni que estuviéramos en Alaska. Y, ¿clásico?... Sí, clásico para el vagabundo que siempre visita el Walmart donde trabaja mamá.

—¿Vas a seguir quejándote por la ropa que uso?

—Sí, pero no te preocupes, una vez que entremos a las duchas, te aseguro que tu chamarra clásica del bisabuelo Cullen desaparecerá —aseguró guiñándole un ojo.

Edward mordió su labio mientras miraba hacia sus mangas, las cuales seguían quedándole largas para cubrir sus manos, los cuadros rojos y amarillos de su chamarra siempre le habían sido llamativos. ¿Tan fea era esa prenda? Le había gustado tanto cuando la vio y estaba tan calientita, además, le quedaba larga, era perfecta. Su mamá lo había dejado comprársela, incluso dándole el visto bueno. Ella siempre lo acompañaba a las compras y nunca lo criticaba por cómo se vistiera.

¿Sería por eso que Isabella lo veía como un niño? ¿Por eso lo habría ignorado?

—Emm…

—¿Sí?

—¿Quién te enseñó a besar? —Una mirada curiosa cruzó por el rostro de Emmett.

—¿Estamos hablando de duchas y me preguntas eso? —Elevó una ceja._ Mierda, _¡otra vez con eso!

—No, yo no… no quise sonar…

—Mira, no tengo problema si eres… ya sabes… pero yo no lo soy.

—No es eso, Emm… Yo… es solo que… no tengo experiencia y quería saber, tan solo… olvídalo —aseguró pasándose nerviosamente una mano por el cabello.

—Yo no te voy a enseñar a besar, Eddy. Eres mi amigo, pero… no.

Sip, seguro que a su papá le encantaría escuchar esto, ya se veía justificándose en un nuevo interrogatorio sobre chicas, las duchas, las hombreras y de nuevo la pregunta de si era gay estaría al final, como la cereza del pastel. Edward se ruborizó mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—No seas tonto. No quiero que tú y yo… Quiero decir, quiero saber besar a las chicas.

—Bueno… —Rascó su cabeza mirando el techo—. Supongo que fui experimentando. Ya sabes, una chica por aquí, otra por allá, labios, lengua, abrazos, toqueteos, mordidas… lo normal.

Edward abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar lo de morder, por un momento se preguntó si entonces había sido "normal". O si no era que los hermanos Swan tenían problemas de canibalismo. El jodido _Hannibal Lecter_ vino a su mente y se estremeció…

.

.

.

**Marzo, 2007.**

_Puto Frío._

Lo único que Isabella Swan odiaba más que el frío, era el tráfico de Londres.

Cuando vivía en Forks, el tráfico se limitaba a un camión cargando encinos y, desde luego, eso no era todos los días, en cambio aquí… _Dios_, golpeó su frente contra el volante y se quedó ahí con los ojos cerrados. Congelada y atascada, pésima combinación para iniciar el día. Tenía que reconocer que adaptarse le había costado un poco más de lo esperado.

Lo de menos había sido instalarse y hacer todos los trámites administrativos en la universidad para estudiar su último año, revalidando algunas materias extra; el problema había sido, primero, el estúpido medio de transporte.

Todo el glamour de las películas, libros e historias de la red sobre mudarse a un nuevo país para estudiar, trabajar o vivir, no eran más que una sarta de tonterías que no se hacían realidad hasta, tal vez pasados los meses o tal vez los años. Al menos para ella.

Al principio había sido divertido y curioso encontrarse con esos enchufes de tres entradas, hasta que la diferencia de voltaje fundió su iPod; se había desesperado por no encontrar una dirección decidiendo resolverlo rápido al tomar un taxi, pero sufriendo un pequeño paro cardíaco al escuchar que su primer viaje le costaría 65 libras, se sintió cual novata en la enorme ciudad. También se había sentido curiosa al intentar manejar el auto por la derecha, aunque su coordinación le había costado algunas multas y varios casi-atropellamientos, algunos raspones a la carrocería del auto y un par de maldiciones por parte de los amables londinenses.

Sip, a estas alturas debería estar arañando las paredes, pero no lo estaba.

Una vez que todas sus curiosidades comenzaban a ser parte de su vida cotidiana, se descubría sonriendo por cada pequeña solución, incluso por el constante cielo gris, todo, excepto por el terrible tráfico que siempre encontraba camino a la universidad.

Hoy llegaría tarde, como siempre, a su clase de Literatura Medieval y podía apostar lo que fuera, a que esta vez el señor Banner no la dejaría pasar. Veinte minutos después ganaba su apuesta imaginaria.

Derrotada se sentó en las enormes y frías jardineras del campus, esperando a que el timbre anunciara el cambio de clases. Suspiró mirando el cielo grisáceo, si seguía de esta manera, acabaría como Renée, trabajando en algún Walmart, pero de Londres, al menos. Claro, como si los pasillos del autoservicio cambiaran radicalmente por la latitud o si las cajas se manejaran como pequeñas casas de bolsa por utilizar libras en lugar de dólares.

Un segundo bastó para que su muy volátil imaginación la transportara a esos pasillos inmaculadamente blancos de la tienda, se vió con un uniforme azul y el estampado amarillento de un sol -el logotipo de Walmart, su nueva tienda y casa-. Porque si le daba un vistazo a su cartera, la encontraría vacía y llorando como alma en pena. Una cosa era la beca, sí. Otra, sus gastos europeos, no tenía cara para pedirle más dinero a su papá, y dudaba mucho que su mamá mejorara las cosas. Tenía que encontrar un trabajo pronto o definitivamente, sería la nueva protagonista de la nueva versión de "la chica que vivió en la tienda" sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Gruñó por lo bajo ante el pensamiento.

—Señorita Swan, ¿no debería estar en clase?

Bella miró primero los zapatos lustrosos y se temió lo peor, siguió el recorrido por el abrigo negro hasta esa boca firmemente apretada. Lo que faltaba, que el decano la encontrara _vagando_ en el campus en horas de clase. Definitivamente saliendo de clases buscaría la dirección del Walmart más cercano. Ya se imaginaba llamando a Renée para pedirle consejos sobre el trabajo.

—Eee… bueno… sí, es que…

—Tranquila, señorita Swan, no estoy tomando registro de sus actividades, pero debería aprovechar mejor su tiempo y no esperar sentada a que la temperatura del ambiente mejore. ¿Qué no está becada?

_Sí, gracias por recordarlo._

—Sí, lo siento, yo…

—Le recomiendo que saque provecho de lo que tiene, muchos matarían por su lugar. Nos vemos después…

¡Pero qué tipo tan pesado! Si no fuera porque su firma le daría validez a sus estudios, y porque tenía la firme intención de mantener la beca para estudiar una Maestría para el siguiente otoño, le hubiera regalado un poster de su mano mostrándole el dedo medio. Una versión de ella como el Tío Sam haciendo la seña al decano.

Bella sonrió para sí misma ante esa imagen cuando se dirigió a su siguiente clase, sí era inmadura y no, no le quitaba el sueño ser así.

.

.

.

**Mayo, 2008.**

—Si vuelvo a verte tirado aquí… —amenazó Emm pateándolo ligeramente en las costillas—. Me sentaré encima de ti por el resto del puto día.

—Por favor… —rogó y su voz sonó amortiguada al estar de cara al césped.

—No has aumentado más que un par de kilos, no eres capaz de derribar a nadie en el campo, necesito que hagas más que eso Eddy.

Edward cerró los ojos, era un maldito desastre andando. Ya sabía que no podía taclear a nadie, ya sabía que daba dos pasos y retrocedía cuatro, en las duchas era el centro de las burlas, en la escuela era el raro, en su casa era el niño mimado. Detestaba en lo que se había convertido, pero más detestaba ese puto apodo.

—No —Arrastró ambos brazos hasta su rostro—. Soy —Le temblaban mientras intentaba hacer lagartija—. Eddy.

—Para mí, serás _Eddy,_ mientras no puedas terminar una rutina completa. De hecho, lo serás para todo el equipo hasta que lo consigas. Es más, puedes ser Eddy el Fideo Cullen —dijo soltando una sonora carcajada.

Y así fue como su verano quedaría oficialmente arruinado.

Bonita forma de prepararse para entrar a la universidad. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que quería seguir con esto del americano para entonces, pero ya estaba metido en ello y Emmett no lo dejaba claudicar.

Así fue como se vio entrando a sus primeras clases de Derecho intentando compaginarlo con el americano, aunque la combinación en él no fuera lo más natural.

Cada día llegaba más que cansado a casa. Las primeras veces que su camiseta se llenó de sudor por el esfuerzo, caminó como robot hacia su casa esperando secarse con el viento, ya que no había pensado en llevar un cambio de ropa. Había llegado sudado y apestando, al entrar en la ducha, se había quedado dormido hasta que una preocupada Esme había tocado la puerta para preguntar si estaba bien.

—Bebé, ¿por qué estás mojado, por qué hueles así? —Esme le acariciaba con calidez la cabeza, deslizando suavemente sus dedos.

—Estoy cansado, quiero dormir —refunfuñó con el rostro enterrado en la almohada.

—¿Fuiste con Emmett?

—Ajá.

—Si no te gusta eso, no lo hagas cariño, suficiente tienes con lo que tienes que estudiar de tu carrera, podemos relajarnos, ir a comprarte un suéter o quizás un libro, podemos tomar té Chai en la cabaña de los Black's, ¿no te gustaría?

Edward suspiró imaginando ese cuadro que su mamá había pintado. Se escuchaba demasiado tentador y si no sintiera como que le habían pasado por encima del cuerpo todo el equipo… corriendo, claro, no que le pasaran encima de otra manera… _¡por Dios!_

Detestaba que hasta en sus propios pensamientos tuviera que explicarse para no sonar como gay, ya comenzaba a odiar el americano.

Una de las noches incluso había soñado con eso. Dadas sus dificultades, no se había visto precisamente como _Tom Brady_, sino más como un _Forrest Gump_ que descubre que podría destacar siendo el más rápido en correr hasta la línea de anotación. Por supuesto, _Tom Hanks_ versión pelirroja y con aspecto de un jodido fideo como lo había llamado Emmett. Hasta en sus sueños era un poco desastroso.

Jamás pensó que las piernas y los brazos de una persona podrían doler tanto como él sentía. Caminaba como robot al día siguiente, le dolía hasta sentarse en una silla, menos mal que muchos de sus compañeros eran tan tiesos que él no destacaba por su postura extraña. Su condición no parecía mejorar radicalmente con el paso del tiempo, más bien parecía que sus genes se resistían a transformarse en algo decente para ser parte real del equipo de americano.

—Solo quiero dormir, déjame solo, mamá. —El gemido de Esme fue tapado con una delicada mano. _Diablos_—. No quería sonar grosero… es solo que estoy… cansadito.

—Bebé —aulló abrazándolo—. Eres tan dedicado, tan talentoso, por supuesto que estás cansadito. Te prepararé yo misma el té y nos lo tomamos aquí, ¿te parece? —Edward sonrió ampliamente.

—Sí, mami.

—Esos músculos tuyos deben estarte matando mientras los ejercitas. No me tardo —aseguró al tiempo que besaba su frente.

En cuanto ella salió, el cobrizo se puso de pie para verse frente al espejo, de hecho, lo hacía todos los días y levantaba los brazos a la altura de sus hombros forzándolos para intentar ver que sus bíceps crecieran, tomaba un balón que había comprado para practicar las atrapadas y hacía el movimiento como si se tratara de un profesional. Por supuesto, había roto ya algunas cosas de su habitación cuando accidentalmente había soltado el balón en esas ocasiones.

Con el tiempo, su habitación también había ido sufriendo algunas transformaciones, tanto por las cosas que terminaban rotas cuando _practicaba_ sus lanzamientos, como por "la depuración" que habían realizado sus amigos con el pretexto de la renovación del guardarropa de Eddy.

—¡No! Eso no —gritó cuando Emmett arrojaba uno de sus suéteres favoritos a una bolsa negra que sería donada a un centro comunitario.

—Amigo, hasta los Beatles dejaron de usar suéteres tontos cuando maduraron —argumentó Jasper.

—Pero ese… me lo compró mamá.

—Edd...ward… todo en este armario te lo compró tu mamá, ese no es un argumento válido —se burló Emmett sacando unos pantalones de pana cafés.

—Además, mamá hizo mal en consentirte tanto —Alice arrancó uno de sus poster de las Tortugas Ninja.

—¡Deja eso ahí mismo, Alice! —rugió furioso, odiando como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas al ver su poster de la edición número doce de la colección de las Tortugas Ninja, prácticamente destruido.

—También deberás cambiar esto… —Jasper tenía en sus manos su mochila.

En realidad era un hermoso caparazón verde de las Tortugas Ninja. Era invaluable, había batallado para encontrarlo, se había peleado con unos coleccionistas, había pagado a escondidas una pequeña fortuna, para que su cuñado simplemente lo tirara al suelo. Todo comenzó a darle vueltas mientras veía a sus seres _ya-no-tan-queridos_ destruir su vida, su mundo y, cuando menos pensó, se encontró en el suelo jadeando, tratando de no sufrir una catarsis.

Algunos días después, Edward se preguntaba si toda la gente al crecer debía sufrir tanto como él. No podía imaginarse cómo es que había personas que, amando un personaje animado y teniendo toda una colección de juguetes, accesorios y curiosidades, podían llegar un día cualquiera y despedirse de ellos sin mayor remordimiento cuando formaban parte de toda su vida. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que sintió el pobre Woody, de Toy Story.

Viendo su cuarto vacío, despojado, ultrajado, sólo podía imaginarse en una cárcel. Sin sus amadas e invaluables posesiones, despertando temprano para ir a un martirio llamado escuela y pasando por su propio castigo, el entrenamiento de americano.

¿Se estaba volviendo un jodido masoquista? ¿Realmente esto serviría de algo? ¿El que algún día las personas le llamaran Edward en lugar de Eddy, haría la diferencia en su trato hacia él? ¿Sus estúpidos músculos algún día dejarían la pereza y se animarían a crecer, aunque sea un poquito? ¿Su cabello dejaría de ser un casco para salir medianamente decente en alguna fotografía? ¿Valía la pena lo que estaba haciendo y sacrificando? ¿Bella regresaría algún día?

.

.

.

**Agosto, 2009.**

—¿Puedes imaginar que Oasis se separa?

—_¿Oasis? Aaahh…_

—Alice, ¿no puedes no lamentar esa separación?

—_Bella, ¿qué te hace pensar que siquiera soy fanática del grupo? No sufrí por la muerte de Michael Jackson, ¿tú crees que voy a sufrir porque un grupo de millonarios ingleses deciden retirarse a la edad en la que el resto del mundo apenas tiene un trabajo serio?_

—Vamos, Alice. Es cultura general.

—_Eso no es cultura general._

—Bueno, tal vez no. Pero es inevitable contagiarme de su pérdida —bromeó con su amiga.

—_Tonta._

Un silencio se hizo a través de la línea y ambas soltaron un suspiro.

—¿Qué pasa, Alice?

—_Bella… ¿será que piensas regresar un día?_

—Claro que sí, Alice.

Habían pasado ya tres años desde que Bella se había ido a estudiar su último año de universidad con una beca en el Imperial College. En teoría era algo sencillo, ir, pasar los meses necesarios estudiando, tal vez una especialidad o una maestría y regresar a casa.

Sin embargo, su estadía en la ciudad se había prolongado más de lo esperado. Había terminado tanto la carrera como la maestría, pero por más que había intentado administrarse para tener ciertos ahorros, el nivel de vida de Londres no se lo facilitaba, así que, llegado el momento no tenía dinero para la titulación.

Regresar a Forks no era opción porque sabía que, de hacerlo, difícilmente regresaría a Londres para titularse; tampoco había considerado pedir prestado porque era algo que ella quería resolver con sus propios medios. Y ahí seguía, en la fría y distinguida capital británica.

—_Te extraño, Bells. Sé que estás feliz allá, pero te extrañamos._

—También los extraño. Haré lo posible por ir a fin de año, aunque los gastos me están matando.

—_¿Necesitas dinero?_

—No. Estoy bien, me he organizado, pero aún no es que tenga un excedente para escaparme a Forks sin planearlo.

—_Entiendo. Si necesitas algo, avísame._

—Lo haré, Alice. De momento te agradezco que me mantengas al tanto de ti, de Emm y de _todos_ por allá.

Al hablar con Alice, inevitablemente Edward llegaba a su mente. Ese niño al que tanto molestaba y que le había dado un toque peculiar a su despedida. Siempre sonreía al recordar cómo la había mordido.

—_No tienes idea de lo loco que está tu hermano._

—Puedo imaginarlo, pero ¿qué hizo esta vez?

—_Va a llevar a Eddy al parque de atracciones._

—Siguen siendo unos niños.

—_Ni que lo digas. ¿Puedes imaginarte a dos universitarios actuando como chiquillos?_

Por supuesto, Emm lo llevaría para enfrentar su miedo a los juegos, particularmente los que involucraban una lucha con la gravedad, velocidades extremas y giros interminables, pero habían acordado mantenerlo en secreto.

.

.

.

**Octubre, 2010.**

—¿Cuánto? ¡Estás loco! ¿Por esta cosa?

—Tranquilo Eddy —Jasper trataba de calmarlo. Habían salido de compras y recorrían las tiendas más de una vez porque Edward no "terminaba de convencerse" de ciertos colores, formas y precios.

—No acepté ayuda de Alice, pero tú eres igual que ella.

Edward soltó la ofensiva y costosísima camiseta, de verdad que era un insulto para la economía de cualquier persona normal, es más, era un insulto para millones de personas en todos los países del Tercer Mundo. ¿Qué necesidad de llevar las letras estampadas de la tienda en la camiseta? Tan solo por eso, el precio subía como 20 dólares, mínimo. ¡Era un absurdo! Las etiquetas de la ropa van en el interior de las prendas por una razón, y resultaba que un grupo de listillos pensaba que hacer lo contrario y colocar el nombre en el frente agregaba valor. Sí, sí, demasiado análisis para comprar una simple camiseta, por algo su mamá era la experta en ayudarlo a comprar ropa.

—Tanto tiempo conviviendo con ella, supongo que algo se me tenía que pegar, Eddy —aseguró con una sonrisa, sus ojos lo miraban divertido.

—Por octava vez, no-me-digas-Eddy —refunfuñó.

—Es que te comportas como niño, un niño que ama vestirse como abuelo.

—Gracias Jasper, quizás debas ir al auto a buscar mi andador. En lo que vas, yo puedo ver que me compro por aquí —contraatacó malhumorado.

—¿Siempre eres así de hormonal? Pensé que ya ibas saliendo de la adolescencia.

Edward suspiró, Jasper tenía razón ¿por qué se estaba portando de esa manera? Por lo general, era educado y se portaba de forma racional, le gustaba pensar en sí mismo como alguien maduro, de hecho, un hombre atrapado en el cuerpo de un adolescente de 21 años escuálido y sin chiste.

—Lo siento —balbuceó mordiendo ligeramente su labio al sentirse nervioso.

—No lo sientas Edd… —el rubio tosió—, es decir, Edward. Está bien, si a ti te gusta vestirte así, vámonos entonces, sé firme con lo que quieres.

El cobrizo sintió el rubor acudir a sus mejillas. Sí, debería luchar por lo que quería pero empeñarse en querer ser un abuelo, quizás no era algo por lo que valiera la pena luchar. Miró a Jasper, quién llevaba unos vaqueros que no le quedaban grandes sino que se acomodaban perfectamente bien a sus largas piernas, aunque no era de una constitución musculosa y grande como Emmett, disimulaba muy bien que era delgado. La camiseta no le quedaba grande y su cabello, aunque revuelto y largo, no parecía un casco como lo parecía su propio cabello.

Sí, bueno, se había puesto a analizar a su amigo como si fuera de _Fashion Police_, una razón más para justificar interrogatorios de Carlisle.

—No —sacudió la cabeza—, vayamos de una vez. Además, creo que necesito un corte de cabello.

—Lo que tú digas, Eddy. —El aludido le lanzó una mirada fulminante seguida por la cara de horror de Jasper—. Perdón, perdón, Edward.

Definitivamente había muchas cosas que cambiar, pero su nombre, _ese_ sería el primero de los cambios. _Eddy_ tenía que ser enterrado en un baúl bajo llave en el Océano Atlántico. Aunque claro, cambiar no era como ponerse otro par de camisas, un nuevo corte o un par de Vans, no. Edward pensaría, un par de meses después, que debió quedarse como abuelo y sentado en una silla de ruedas, antes que pasar por semejante tormento.

.

.

.

**Septiembre, 2011.**

Bella había conseguido un empleo a tiempo parcial que se asemejaba a sus peores pesadillas, pero prefería esto que nada. En los últimos días había estado nostálgica pensando en cómo estaría su familia después de lo acontecido en Nueva York con los ataques terroristas, pero era fecha que no había podido viajar a verlos.

Al principio, aceptar el trabajo había sido un golpe duro a su autoestima, definitivamente su ego no era el más feliz en esa situación. Siempre se imaginó, cuando menos, de ayudante de algún decano, se imaginó que para estas alturas ya debería, mínimo, tener un contrato con alguna editorial. Así que, a sus 28 años, trabajar en "lo que le haga falta" definitivamente era una patada en los que Dios le negó.

—Bella, ¿puedes traer un par de postas del almacén? —preguntó Mike antes de guiñarle un ojo.

Y, si al mal panorama laboral se sumaba Mike Newton, la cosa no iba mejor. Aunque siempre que se miraba pesimista al respecto hacía un ejercicio de imaginarse sin dinero y desalojada de su casa, y un poco de calma regresaba a ella. Estaba a un paso de terminar la escuela y ya estaba en tratos con una columna de política para un profesor, se repetía a diario que esto sería pasajero.

—Los overoles te quedan tan sexys —comentó ahora el rubio a su lado.

—¿Puedes dejar de decir eso? —Bella trituró las postas que traía en la mano antes de entregárselas a Mike, el único americano que desgraciadamente conocía.

—¿Por qué? Tu trasero me distrae —canturreó mirándoselo.

La castaña rodó los ojos, eso de que algún Christian Grey entrara por la puerta se veía lejano, a lo más que podía aspirar era a que un compañero suyo le dijera que tenía el trasero grande y gordo, genial. Haber cruzado el maldito océano para recibir estos halagos. Mundo nunca te acabes.

Después de trabajar toda la noche con un artículo importante del señor Vanner, uno de sus profesores de Maestría que ocasionalmente le pedían apoyo, remunerado, con algunos textos, Isabella naturalmente no escuchó el despertador por la mañana.

Una vez más, para no variar, había llegado tarde a la universidad, aunque esta vez no iba a clase, sino a una reunión con el profesor. Odiaba hacerlo, pero no había encontrado forma de evitar el tráfico o de que le gustara el café. Bueno, también había otra forma pero no estaba dispuesta a levantarse tan temprano y después tener que esperar horas en el frío afuera de la oficina. Aunque claro, ahora se encontraba esperando en el frío afuera la oficina pero porque el profesor había tenido que entrar a clase.

Tenía que decidir qué hacer. ¿Volver a Forks? ¿Seguir trabajando en la tienda de caza de Newton? ¿Buscar trabajo en Walmart? La sola idea le produjo un escalofrío, como siempre pasaba, y se regañó por el pensamiento.

—¿Renegando tan temprano?

Bella apretó los ojos mientras se masajeaba las sienes. ¿Qué diablos le importaba a quién quiera que estuviera preguntando? ¿Por qué todo mundo tenía que hacerle comentarios? Elevó la mirada lista para enfrentar al impertinente pero entonces, se quedó congelada.

—Te he visto antes —aseguró sonriendo—. Siempre te quedabas fuera en clase de los martes.

—¿Suenas un poco acosador no crees? —Elevó una ceja tratando de no verse nerviosa, como en realidad se sentía.

Él se soltó riendo, y el sonido la hizo imaginarse en una cama desnuda entre suaves sábanas de satén rojo. Dios, ese hombre era hermoso, su cabello aunque oscuro, era lo más brillante que había visto desde que se mudara a Europa y sus ojos, dos hermosos zafiros que la miraban divertido.

—Tienes razón, pero la verdad es que me pasaba lo mismo. Estaba en aquél salón en clase de arte contemporáneo, y también llegaba tarde —comentó riéndose. Bella sabía que no debería estar mirándolo fijamente, como hambrienta, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo—. Y… ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Bella.

No dudó un segundo en responder. Es más, si le hubiera pedido la talla de su sostén o la fecha de su último periodo, también se la habría dado sin chistar.

—Mucho gusto, soy Garrett.

_Garrett, _Bella deslizó el nombre por su lengua, adorando la sensación que le dejaba al pronunciarlo. Dos meses después, se encontró que no solo le gustaba pronunciarlo, sino probar cada rincón de Garrett, y no solo deslizar su nombre por su lengua, sino por toda su anatomía. Definitivamente, algo bueno por fin le había pasado en todo este _viacrucis_ al que se había sometido por años.

.

.

.

**Julio, 2012.**

—No te vas a comer todo eso, ¿cierto?

Edward miró a Emmett con confusión. El fin de semana había ido con Esme al super y se había sentido tan ansioso que terminó por comprar media dulcería, era algo que no había podido dejar desde que era niño. Traía su mochila llena de dulces, chocolates, goma de mascar, papas y demás comida chatarra.

—Bueno... eventualmente… sí… supongo —dijo rascándose la cabeza.

—Eddy, además de que te joderá los dientes, eso no te ayudará en el ejercicio. Ahora entiendo por qué a veces te cansas tan rápido en los entrenamientos. Una cosa es comer comida chatarra, y créeme que a mí me encanta, pero tú quieres convertirte en el niño malvavisco.

—No soy un niño —respondió molesto, casi rayando en lo furioso y síp con eso demostraba que era muy maduro a pesar de tener 23 años.

—Pero sí eres de malvavisco, ¿o no fue eso lo que dijo Jessica el otro día? —dijo divertido Emmett pellizcando sus mejillas. Edward golpeó su mano y se giró para darle la espalda mientras se llevaba un par de chocolates a la boca.

Minutos después, su amigo lo obligó a repartir los dulces de su mochila en la entrada de la universidad, a pesar de su molestia. Menos mal que nadie conocía el escondite de su cuarto en donde tenía varias bolsas y cajas.

Así que, mientras pensaba en eso, los entregó con una enorme y malévola sonrisa, la mayoría de las chicas se acumularon a su alrededor como si fuera una jodida estrella, cosa que aún se le hacía extraño que hicieran. Incluso Emmett había tenido que intervenir para organizar una fila, y cada chica que tomaba un dulce terminaba acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla, algunas se aventuraban más y lo abrazaban o besaban la comisura de sus labios.

—Y te advierto que, cada vez que comas una cosa de esas, correrás una vuelta más en el entrenamiento.

Emmett a veces parecía más su entrenador que el mismo entrenador Clapp, se portaba excesivamente cuidadoso con su dieta y siempre lo estaba acosando. Edward abrió la boca para reclamarle que era el maldito mariscal de campo y podía comerse todos los chocolates del mundo cuando un grito los interrumpió.

—¡Vaya, hasta que los encuentro! —Jasper se acercó corriendo hacia ellos—. ¡Tenemos fiesta!

—Genial. ¿Cuándo? —preguntó Emmett entusiasmado.

—Sábado, en casa de Yorkie.

—Eddy, perdón, Edward —corrigió ante la mirada amenazadora que recibió—. Prepárate para toda la noche. —Ambos palmearon sus hombros y le sonrieron.

Durante muchos meses había logrado "escaparse" de asistir a las fiestas con Emmett y Jasper. La primera fiesta a la que acudió tras la despedida de Bella, prácticamente la había pasado sentado en un sillón, asustado, mirando a la gente. En un momento de la noche se sintió un puto vouyerista cuando no despegó su mirada de una pareja que se besaba y tocaba en un rincón. Quería aprender.

Sin embargo, la pareja se había dado cuenta y, tras mirarlo con odio, se fueron a otro lado después de gritarle un par de cosas como "enfermo" e "idiota". Desde entonces, eludía las invitaciones de sus amigos para ir a alguna fiesta diciendo que tenía que estudiar, que tenía que ir con sus padres a algún lado, que se sentía mal. Y cuando lo llevaban "a la fuerza", solo permanecía diez minutos antes de salir del lugar y regresar corriendo a su casa y no, no era por haber tomado Red Bull.

Ahora, por supuesto que ya no le pasaba aquello, por lo general tenía dos o tres ligues… por noche, algunas chicas llenando su whatsapp de mensajes y su buzón de voz lleno de niñas lloriqueando por las noches que volviera, le parecía de lo más ridículo y absurdo. Pero más absurdo le parecía que ninguna de ellas le llenara pero el ojo, ninguna era tan bonita, tan madura y sensual como seguro sería ella. Isabella.

.

.

.

**Abril, 2013.**

—Te digo que es asombroso. Es como… como... —Bella rodó hacia un costado por su cama mientras jugaba con la línea del teléfono—. No tengo palabras, nunca me voy a cansar de él.

La suave risa de Alice le llegó como un murmullo.

—_Nunca creí que Isabella Swan fuera enamorarse._

—Era broma lo del lesbianismo, lamento decepcionarte, este hombre me encanta —aseguró sonriendo.

—_¿Entonces, te ves casada?_ —Bella se quedó con la sonrisa congelada.

—¡No! —Medio gritó—. El que Garrett sea un dios griego, que sea el mejor amante y que además sea escritor, no me hace pensar en el altar —se estremeció frotándose un brazo—. Dios, ya hasta me dio urticaria.

—_Bella estás loca, ¿qué necesita un hombre para ganarse por completo tu corazón?_

—¡Apenas somos novios y ya quieres casarme! Dios, Alice, no estamos en el siglo dieciocho.

—_Solo era una preguntita, quería saber si seguías pensando igual._

—Sigo pensando lo mismo, no pienso casarme pero eso no significa que Garrett no tenga ya mi corazón. Actualmente casarse no es la única opción para estar con alguien.

—_Bueno, es que estoy tan emocionada y como es lo que yo quisiera con Jasper. Casarme con él es mi sueño, supongo que soy más tradicionalista._

—No lo supones, lo eres amiga —aseguró sonriendo al escuchar la risa de Alice—. Oye y… bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿has visto a Emm? ¿Se sigue juntando con tu hermano?

Sí, bueno, preguntar por su hermano, además de tenerla al día de lo que hacía, era también una vieja técnica para saber de _otra persona_. No que Bella hubiera pensado en Edward-garrocha-mordelón-Cullen más de lo necesario, no. De hecho, ese beso era algo digno de olvidarse o de recordar, según el punto de vista. A veces lo recordaba con una sonrisa, el hermanito de Alice era buen chico, recordaba lo lindo que se veía cuando lo molestaba hablando por él y lo tímido que había actuado en su fiesta de despedida, antes de animarse a morderla. De verdad esperaba que encontrara a una persona que no fuera a herirlo.

Que ella le dijera que debía practicar, y con otra, quizás había sido hiriente, pero más valía la sinceridad. Eso era lo más importante ante todo.

—_Sí, lo veo casi todos los días._

—¿Y eso?

—_Ya sabes, ambos están en americano. Todo el día están juntos de aquí para allá en fiestas o en entrenamientos, si no fuera porque se conocen de siempre juraría que son novios _—comentó riéndose.

¿Americano? Con el físico de Edward habría pensado que estaría en baloncesto, alto y delgado, casi esquelético, no era precisamente lo que ella veía en los equipos de americano. Siempre se lo había imaginado de aguador, o quizás solo de ratón de biblioteca. Solo esperaba que no lo estuvieran haciendo puré, al menos su hermano sí podía dar batalla y seguro lo protegería, o lo lastimaría. A veces Emm era un tanto cavernícola.

—Me alegra saber que está bien, después de que mi mamá se fuera a Florida, me temí lo peor para Emm.

—_Tu papá siempre está atento a lo que hace._

—En lo que puede, Alice, francamente no creo que esté sobre ese vago todo el día.

—_Tienes razón, pero él se ve bien. Le estoy muy agradecida de que ayude a mi hermanito. Eddy necesitaba salir más y conocer gente, papá ya me tenía cansada con la misma historia una y otra vez._

—¿Cual historia?

—_La de que escuchara otra música más… varonil. Aunque aún quiere que Eddy deje de escuchar a Enrique Iglesias, pensaba que era gay, ¡imagínate! —_Bella se soltó riendo, si bien el beso había sido raro, era prueba de que le gustaban las chicas, ¿o no? ¿Estaría experimentando para comprobarlo?

—No creo que lo sea, solamente es tímido. Si la música es el problema, ponle el _Unplugged de Korn,_ a ver si le gusta. No queremos que a Carlisle le dé un aneurisma.

—_Las cosas han cambiado, mi papá ahora está todo orgulloso de su nueva actitud de semental, ¡agg, me desespera!_

—¿Semental? —Bella se tapó la boca para no soltar una carcajada, por semental se imaginaba a Edward montado en un pony.

—_Él y tu hermano van de cama en cama, ¡eso es asqueroso, lo detesto! No sé qué diga Charlie de todo esto pero yo estoy enojada con mi papá, no puedo creer que sea tan machista, y aunque "lo regaña" sé que en el fondo respira aliviado. Mi mamá, por el contrario, llora como Magdalena cada vez que Eddy le pide que no le pase llamadas o que diga a las chicas que no está… De verdad que estos chicos me asustan a veces…_

—_Son adolescentes, Alice. Déjalos ser._

—_¿Adolescentes? ¡Tienen 24, por el amor de Dios!_ —Bella se quedó boquiabierta al procesar la nueva información. ¿Cómo diablos se le había ido el tiempo volando? Su pequeño hermanito seguro ya no era un bebé… y, un momento, lo de sementales ya no se veía tan cómico como le pareció al principio.

—Bueno… yo… tan solo es sólo música —balbuceó tratando de concentrarse.

Isabella continuó hablando con Alice por horas, hasta que Garrett llamó a su puerta y se vio en la necesidad de colgar… casi de inmediato. Su amiga se soltó riendo de verla tan emocionada por un hombre, pero Bella simplemente no se molestaba en ocultarlo. Adoraba verlo llegar, adoraba su acento, su estatura y esa barba. Garrett era el inglés que siempre soñó y lo que pasara allá en Forks, la verdad, no le quitaba el sueño, solo eran exageraciones de Alice.

—Siempre tan puntual.

—Podría decir que es genética inglesa, pero la verdad es que sólo me gusta estar a tiempo para verte.

Bella lo escaneó como si tuviera integrados rayos láser en los ojos, el abrigo gris oscurecía sus ojos y los vaqueros caían peligrosamente por sus caderas, qué decir de ese cabello revuelto en el que quería hundir los dedos. Bella suspiró, era tan afortunada. Mientras lo miraba como boba, vio que una perfecta ceja se elevaba por lo que dejó su mente lujuriosa de lado para enfocarse en su novio.

—¿Verme? —preguntó con una extraña voz ronca.

—Entre otras cosas —sonrió divertido.

Esa sonrisa, _mierda_. Cada vez que él sonreía de esa manera le provocaba pensamientos no aptos para cardíacos o menores de edad, la hacía querer hacer cosas indebidas y poco ortodoxas donde estuvieran. Bella no era remilgada, no andaba por las ramas, siempre había tomado lo que había querido y, justo ahora, quería a Garrett. Así que tiró de su camisa para llevarlo hasta la habitación en donde, obvio, hicieron algo más que verse.

—¿Algún día conoceré a tu amiga Alice? —preguntó una vez que terminaron aquel saludo que se prolongó a la cama, que continuó en la ducha y que había finalizado en el sofá.

—Estoy segura —canturreó con nostalgia mientras trazaba círculos imaginarios por su pecho.

—Al que temo conocer es a tu hermano.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, por todo lo que me platicaste hoy y, además, cualquier tipo que juega americano debe ser de cuidado. No es como si estuviéramos en igualdad de condiciones físicas, el tamaño, la fuerza, ya sabes.

—No te preocupes por Emm.

Inevitablemente eso trajo a su mente cómo sería Edward ahora que Alice había dado un borrón a la imagen que tenía de él. ¿Cómo tendría el físico después de haber entrenado tantos años americano? No era como si una dieta a base de esteroides fuera a ayudar a darle masa muscular suficiente para ser del tamaño de Emmett, ¿o sí? Seguramente antes estaría internado por adicción a esas cosas o en el hospital porque su pequeño cuerpo no lo resistiría.

—¿Quieres que salgamos a algún lado?

—No lo sé. Creo que estoy un poco cansada después de tanta _actividad física_.

—Si nos quedamos, no prometo que será para dormir.

—Hablando de desigualdades en la condición física. ¿Quieres matarme?

—Depende a qué te refieras con "matarme" —se acercó a darle un beso—. Descansa, voy por algo para cenar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Acepto tu oferta, aunque no tengo muchas cosas en la nevera. El artículo de la senadora Coppe me está matando, creo que por primera vez estoy pensando que estar en ese lugar no es lo mío.

Tras una búsqueda incansable y algunas recomendaciones del profesor Vanner, Bella finalmente había obtenido otro trabajo y tenía una colaboración periódica en The Daily Telegraph. Aún no era una columnista de renombre, pero estaba trabajando en ello, según varios editores y líderes de opinión, tendría mucho futuro si se lo proponía.

—No pensaba cocinar, eso sí te mataría. Y no te preocupes, tus artículos siempre dejan bien parada a la senadora, sé que le encantará.

Garrett regresó cuarenta minutos después con la cena, pero Bella seguía dormida, así que se sentó en el sofá a escribir. Estaba trabajando en una novela desde hacía unos meses y, normalmente, después de estar con Bella lograba inspirarse y concentrarse con mayor facilidad; sin embargo, tenía meses que eso no lograba concentrarlo, necesitaba algo más desestresante, sin el ruido de las patrullas, sin el correr de aquí para allá. Necesitaba escribir en un maldito prado desierto o iba a perder la oportunidad más importante de su carrera, además, Bella cada vez se veía más cansada.

¿Dónde había dicho que vivía? ¿Forks?

* * *

**Bueno chicas disculpen las tardanzas por acá les traemos otro capi que esperamos Pichi y yo que les haya gustado :)**

**Gracias a todas las chicas que nos agregaron a favoritos y alertas.**

**A las chicas que nos comentaron:** **Lamb'stown, **muchas gracias nena, a mi también me mata que tiré de sus mangas como Enrique ;) **Nina Duciel **Gracias un poquito de humor y bueno, esperemos que Ed siga haciendo así, las cosas han cambiado mucho por que han pasado muchos años. **Emotica G. W **Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este capi también ;) **LaMasFan o sea Emi, **Tratare de no hacerte escoger entre geeks y darkwards, por lo pronto nuestro chico ha crecido, ¿cómo crees que se tomen el encuentro? #quegraciasqueok **Karlita Carrillo **hola nena bienvenida también a esta historia Bella es bitchella como les anuncie en el grupo, no esperen ternuritas de su parte jaja, ya te tengo en la lista de perversión a Eddy ;) **Only Love G **gracias como siempre por apoyarme nena, disculpa la tardanza la verdad había tenido muchísimo trabajo, espero que te haya gustado. **Dhamareff **;)** mirylion **jajaja me he muerto de risa Miry, la beta malvada tiene ya su antecedente y ese apodo le queda como anillo al dedo a poco no? Gracias por tus palabras y por aquí arrancamos ahora sí. **Patymdn **Gracias nena, esta Bella no es ninguna lindura ni mucho menos dejada, ya veremos como establecen cualquier contacto entre esos dos, **Carytt **Gracias nena, no tengo fecha precisa pero trataré de que sea lo más pronto posible con las actus. **Mabel95 **Hola nena, mil gracias espero también te haya gustado este **CarlieS **Mil gracias como siempre, Bella no es ninguna dulzura y para colmo viene con novio! A ver como recibe Eddy la noticia. **Susana Vazquez **Como siempre nena, un placer leerte por acá también, una nueva locura y otra aventura, espero que te siga gustando. **Sumebe **Gracias! Espero este capi también te haya gustado ;) **Mochyta **En este fic Edward es un tanto geek y Bella es bitchella así que así serán las cosas, no tengo idea de si será un fic largo o no y para colmo ya sabes que nunca tengo fecha de actualización, soy un desastre =/ **Js GN **te cambiaste el nombre y me quede en el limbo, por que me haces esto? Jajaja mil gracias nena como siempre por acompañarme y ayudarme con todo, gracias otra vez :) **Crepusculo Total **gracias, espero este capi también sea de tu agrado, **Cris Pattinson **Gracias nena, ya sabes que Pichi tiene un humor espectacular la verdad es todo un honor trabajar con ella y por supuesto con mi otra mitad que es Sarai, espero te siga gustando. **Janalez, **hola nena, te debo ambas preguntas ya sabes que no tengo fecha y solo estamos escribiendo al día sin saber cuanto durará, esperemos te siga gustando. **Kim **como siempre un gusto tenerte por acá, esta bella no es bitchella por nada, jaja espero te siga gustando y que estes muy bien! **Jupy, **además de extraño también es la diferencia de edad, pero ya están por reencontrarse y son bastante diferentes! **Katyms13 **Mil gracias esta Bella es tremenda y veremos si Eddy sigue siendo tan geek. **Ania, **gracias! Espero este capi también te haya gustado. **Cherryland, **gracias por tus palabras nena, Edward esta intentando con todas sus fuerzas cambiar y Bella por su lado a crecido bastante, veremos que pasa cuando se reencuentren. **Cindy mi amors **estoy harta de esta separación que tenemos, estoy pensando en pedir un dólar al grupo en nombre del amor, te necesito jaja ya quiero que arregles ese maldito celular y por tu culpa ya hasta se me olvido que decía tu rr, así creo que decía que estabas enamorada de mí y aquí me tienes correspondiéndote ;) **Arysay **mil gracias nena, vamos arrancando espero te siga gustando **Liiz'Stewart **mil gracias nena, espero te siga gustando Pichi y yo que somos quienes la estamos escribiendo también somos de México! Así que saludos paisana. **Gloria, **como siempre gracias a ti por apoyarme en tanta locura, se que te traigo con todos los sentimientos desde risa hasta el odio con mis Edwards, un abrazo! **Tecupi **jajaja Bella es terrible y es bitchella así que no te asombres si sigue con su actitud de perra con mi pobre nene, por lo pronto lo sigue recordando como un niño, ya veremos con que se encuentra a su regreso. **Gatita Cullen, **gracias nena, por lo pronto nuestra bitchella esta muy enamorada de Garret ya veremos que pasa si es que regresa a Forks, **SabiaAtenea **gracias a ti por comentarlo! Espero te siga gustando. **Melissa **gracias nena, pero las segundas bases quedaran para largo por lo pronto han pasado los años y la distancia a sido mucha, espero te siga gustando. **Claudia, **gracias nena, espero este capi también te haya gustado ;) **caridadcastillachuc **Cary muchas gracias por comentar, por aquí otro nuevo capi y los años han pasado, ¿crees que Bella encuentre el mismo niño que dejó? **Brenda Swan **No es maldad Brenda es realidad, Edward no puede ser tan apuesto en todos los fics… todavía, jajaja gracias a ti por acompañarnos como siempre en cada locura. **Cavendano13 **Gracias a ti nena, esperemos aparecer por aquí más seguido y que te haya gustado también este loco capi ;) **Lore linda **jajaja lo de los palitos a poco no es genial, yo lo jugué durante muchos años como traumada, gracias por volver y ya sabes que este fic es escrito por mi y por la loquita de Pichi, así que tendrás mucho que aguantarnos y acosarnos ;)

**Gracias a todas por su recibimiento y comentarios, disculpen la tardanza, es _complicado _escribir entre dos pero les aseguro que lo hacemos con mucho cariño, mil gracias otra vez.**

**Y bien ¿qué creen que se encuentre Bella si es que regresa? ¿Por fin Eddy dejará de ser eso para ser_ Edward?_ ;) espero les haya gustado y nos lo hagan saber con sus comentarios.**

**Nos leemos pronto :)**


End file.
